


Je ne suis pas prêt pour la vie normale

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [45]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fifa world cup 1998, Fluff, Haircuts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Suits
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Manu aimait la mode et se coiffer pendant des heures, pas Bixente, alors maintenant qu'ils étaient champions du monde, il devait faire un effort.





	Je ne suis pas prêt pour la vie normale

Je ne suis pas prêt pour la vie normale

  
Bixente adorait Manu, tout chez lui dégageait la classe, mais ce qui le gênait chez lui était le fait qu'il passait énormément de temps sur sa coupe de cheveux ! À peine étaient-ils rentrés à Clairefontaine après avoir battu le Brésil (Ils étaient les premiers champions du monde français !), qu'il était parti demander à Manu Petit pourquoi il prenait autant de temps sur sa coupe, et le blond lui avait répondu qu'il lui montrerait le lendemain matin quand ils devraient se préparer pour aller parader sur les Champs Élysées pour rejoindre le Président. Ils avaient dormi avec son fils, une courte nuit en somme vu l'heure à laquelle l'équipe avait décidé d'arrêter l'alcool et de se coucher. Comme promis, Bixente avait rejoint Emmanuel, encore dans le t-shirt trop grand ''La victoire est en nous'' et dans son short, il n'avait pas eu la force de se changer, seulement de donner son maillot à son garçon qui dormait encore dans sa chambre. Manu adorait la mode, alors quand il l'avait vu comme ça, il avait tiré une tête presque écœurée et l'avait forcé à s'asseoir alors que Manu était parti chercher quelque chose à sa taille (il était vraisemblablement petit par rapport à lui). Manu revint après une dizaine de minutes avec un smoking à sa taille, Bixente était trop fatigué pour dire quelque chose alors il l'enfila sans dire un mot (bien qu'il n'était vraiment pas fan de ce style), et arriva le grand moment ! Manu s'offusqua de ses cheveux ébouriffés par la fête et la nuit (courte, très courte) qu'il venait de passer, il appliqua une dose conséquente de gel sur ses cheveux et en tartina partout sur son crâne. À la fin de la torture, Bixente se sentait comme Leonardo Di Caprio dans Titanic avec ses cheveux rabattus en arrière. Manu se coiffa à son tour, c'était vraiment très long... Il retourna dans sa chambre et se posa une heure sur son lit avec son fils dans ses bras, il n'était vraiment pas prêt pour la vie normale.

  
Fin


End file.
